


Sherlock Holmes missed the chance

by technically_a_dinosaur



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technically_a_dinosaur/pseuds/technically_a_dinosaur





	Sherlock Holmes missed the chance

Holmes and Watson  
Sherlock Holmes, the name inscribed with fame, and often the silver lining of that name was Watson, just a decoration to make the story more attractive, not the full name John Watson, just Watson because it was just simply a cumber to say it in full.

People thought that Watson only lived under the image of Sherlock, only lived in the shadows of him, tracking down the great things Sherlock had achieved in his life.  
Sherlock knew better, he knew what he struggled to give himself, Watson could.  
Watson also knew that, but it was hard to believe that Holmes ever had feelings for anyone. 

Sherlock stimulated himself with doses after doses of morphine and cocaine, whenever he was not solving a case, that gave him any trouble which was almost always the case.  
When he got too high, Watson would always be there for him. 

Watson enjoyed gazing into Holmes’ grey eyes as he tries to trace the reminisce of human emotions inside them. 

Whenever Holmes had finished a case with his grand deductions that blew everyone away with the intricate details that no one could grasp, the only thing in his plain grey eyes was the reflection of Watson, as Sherlock would end his case with a triumphant grin, he knew he was one step closer in winning over Watson. 

That night, in particular, was the most important day for Watson, as he was too impatient to wait for Sherlock anymore, he was tired of waiting around. 

The first time ever to see him drunk, his dull grey eyes seemed no longer to light up with the unvanquished expression he had whenever he saw the grin on Watson’s face. Sherlock had missed his chance.


End file.
